1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cover, and more particularly, to a cover module assembled with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices are usually designed very small, slim, and light therefore can be conveniently carried around by users. For example, many users like to bring their notebook computers when they are on business trip or vacation because notebook computers can provide many different functions, such as text editing, report generating, networking, instant messenger, and e-mail box, etc.
However, because there are many dust particles in the outdoor environment and the ports on a connector of a notebook computer are exposed by the casing of the notebook computer, the dust particles may accumulate in the connector and accordingly affect the connections between the connector and other external devices. In particular, the dust particles may even cause short circuit between the connector and the external devices or even damage the connector and the external devices.
In order to resolve foregoing problems, conventionally, a cover is provided, and a user can assemble the cover with a notebook computer when the notebook computer is not in use, so that the cover can cover the connector of the notebook computer and accordingly prevent dust particles from accumulating in the connector. In addition, the cover can also protect the connector of the notebook computer from unwanted foreign substances.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional cover and a connector of an electronic device. Referring to FIG. 1, the housing 43 has an open slot 6. When the electronic device is placed in the housing 43, the open slot 6 exposes a connector 5C of the electronic device. In order to prevent foreign substances (for example, dust particles) from entering the connector 5C, two blocking covers 3 and 4 are disposed for hiding the connector 5C. Besides, the blocking covers 3 and 4 are connected to a hinge 51 so that the blocking covers 3 and 4 can hide the connector 5C normally.
When an external device is to be electrically connected to the electronic device through the connector 5C, a user pushes the plug 34 of the external device toward the connector 5C. The plug 34 first pushes the blocking covers 3 and 4. Herein the blocking covers 3 and 4 respectively rotate around the axles 10a and 11a and drive the ends of the hinge 51 so that the plug 34 can enter the open slot 6 and be plugged to the connector 5C. When the user wants to cut off the electrical connection between the external device and the electronic device, the user pulls the plug 34 out of the connector 5C in a reverse direction. Herein the blocking covers 3 and 4 are restored to their original positions by the resilience of the hinge 51.
However, because the hinge 51 is usually made of a twisted metal bar, the user has to apply a very big force to push the blocking covers 3 and 4 with the plug 34 and accordingly drive the hinge 51. Besides, because the blocking covers 3 and 4 require a gyration radius when they are opened, some space in the housing 43 is wasted, and which is not very economically beneficial.